A Target and Lavender Eyes
by a7xfanatic1195
Summary: Set in modern times, Naruto and most of his friends are a part of an organization of assassins with extraordinary abilities. On a mission to help his best friend, Naruto screws up when his target is defended by the heiress to a powerful company. Why did he hesitate? And what will he do now?


**A/N: Alright, this is one of the many ideas that crossed my mind for a fanfiction but this one kind of stuck. This is a modern day AU with the Naruto characters. In this story, most of them a part of a guild of assassins, who hire themselves to high profile clients in order to make money. I think this is gonna be pretty badass, so give it a shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its associated characters.**

00000

A shadow slipped stealthily onto the rooftop, hauling it's cargo along with it. The figure stood at the edge of the building, looking over its shoulder at the sickening drop behind it. Nearly 20 stories up, having used the windowsills and brick handholds on the building to climb it in less than a minute, the figure merely shrugged and took off across the roof. The nearly silent footfalls could only be heard a few feet away, and the figure had such incredible speed that it was almost impossible to track.

Reaching the end of the road, the shadow's legs bent slightly, and it jumped nearly six feet into the air, falling off the side of the building. The next structure was so scaffolding for a huge skyscraper under construction, completely at odds with the older building next door. The figure soared through the air, arms tensing as it prepared to land.

A small grunt came out of the figures mouth, but otherwise there was no sound as he grasped onto the edge of the scaffold. Pulling itself up quickly, the figure swept its legs up onto the platform, landing in a tense crouch. Quickly its head moved left and right, scanning its surroundings. Seeing on one nearby, the figure took off, showing no fear of the fatal drop less than a foot away, and perfect balance as he leapt up to the next platform.

The figure hauled itself up easily, upper body barely straining at all. The shadow quickly moved up the building, using its skills to ascend the scaffolding in mere minutes. Reaching its destination, the figure pulled itself up one last time, rolling onto the top floor of the building under construction.

Glancing over its shoulder, the figure nodded to itself as it saw the designation for the floor. "60th floor." It whispered in satisfaction, the voice deep and masculine. The male grunted in approval, noting down the time displayed on its wrist watch, and began preparations.

Quickly, he whipped the bag off of his shoulders, unzipping it in the same motion. Rummaging through the bag, he grasped for the items that were needed. Pulling out a square object, he pressed a button on the side. A small clip fell out into his waiting hand, and he scanned it quickly to make sure the bullets were in place. Grunting softly again, he shoved the clip back into place, before looking through the bag once more. Pulling out along metal tube, he screwed it into one end of the square, making sure that it was on as tightly as possible. He repeated the process at the other end, this time snapping a stock into place. Clicking another button, a scope and handle sprang out of the block, creating a small sniper rifle from what was a simple square of metal.

"Naruto, are you in position?" A voice came through the radio, sounding slightly impatient. Naruto sighed, shaking his head, before reaching up to his ear.

"Yes, I'm in position Sasuke, keep your damn shirt on. Geez, you really want to get this over with don't you?" Naruto said with a grin. The man on the other line simply grunted in response, before answering his partner.

"Of course I do loser. I hate doing these kind of missions, and I know you do too. Even if it gives you a chance to show off for Sakura." Sasuke teased, causing Naruto to blush. He was thankful that it was only over the radio, and for the darkness. He was supposed to be a trained killer. He didn't blush.

"Shut up bastard! I told you, I don't have a crush on her anymore!" Naruto said, quite loudly. The mic's were whisper sensitive, so he knew it would sound unbearably loud on the other line.

"Ow! God damnit, don't talk so loud! God, you're such a loser!" the other man shot back. Naruto grinned again, about to bark a retort, before they were interrupted by a third voice.

"Guys, I know this mission is a drag, but you two yelling at each other isn't helping. Naruto, get ready for the target to come into view alright? Sasuke, just focus on the driving. After we take care of this, we're gonna have to get out of here real fast." A lazy voice drawled, and instantly the two best friends clammed up.

"Yes sir." Sasuke said stiffly.

"Yeah, yeah Shikamaru, we got this. We are professionals after all." Naruto said grimly. He had instantly focused at the sound of the genius' voice. Shikamaru didn't speak often, so when he did, you paid attention. Also, he was in command for this mission. Just like all the others.

"Right. Naruto, the target should be coming into view now. Remember the plan, got it? This is for scare tactics, so you're gonna use the laser. We want people to know that the target was killed, okay?" Shikamaru said, slipping into a business mask. Naruto just waved off the comment, even if no one could see him.

"I _said _I got this, didn't I? You know I never go back on my word. This guy is as good as dead, alright? So shut up so I can concentrate." Naruto growled the last part. When no response came, he shifted his focus to the scope, taking in the details of the area.

Across from him was a large penthouse, only one story below his current position. It was on top of a large apartment building; which, by the looks of it, was very expensive and luxurious. The penthouse looked more like a mansion that was plopped on top of the building, but it was incredible looking.

Closest to Naruto, jutting out over the street that separated the two buildings, was a helicopter pad. Based on the building and the overall expense of the place, Naruto guessed it was private. However, the pad was empty. One of their operatives had seen to it that the helicopter was down with 'maintenance' issues. This gave Naruto an unobstructed view of the target.

There was a backyard of sorts for the penthouse. The house itself was shaped like a square U, and it had a courtyard in the middle. There was a grassy area lined with trees and flower beds, and they even had a small pond in the corner. Scattered across the grassy area were several of the higher ups in business.

Tonight was the party celebrating the marriage of two people. This marriage had taken place between Hinata Hyuga, the heiress to the Hyuga Corporation, and Itachi Uchiha, the CEO of Uchiha Industries. Apparently, neither of them even liked the other, but were forced to marry in order to help merge the two companies. This made Naruto sick to his stomach. He believed that marriage should be between people who loved each other, not just to cement some company merge.

He scowled as he saw the couple at the party. They looked like they were completely in love, but Naruto was a very perceptive person. He could easily tell that it was an act, but it seemed to fool the rich idiots at the party. Naruto could see the disinterest in Itachi's eyes when he looked at the heiress, and he could see the distaste on her face whenever he touched her. Naruto shook his head, getting all the thoughts out of his head.

He concentrated on Itachi, waiting for the speechs to begin. They had to make a spectacle out of this, if only because it was on the clients orders. It also helped that the client was one of their organization. Sasuke had hired his own team for a mission to kill his own brother, for reasons that only he knew. Naruto frowned at the thought, but he trusted that his best friends had done this for a good reason.

Naruto sat completely still for what felt like hours, although it couldn't have been more than thirty minutes. When the guests started to take their seats, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. His nature made him more suited to quick missions, but he had accepted this one without complaint because Sasuke had asked him to. The man steadied his rifle, and once again focused down the sights. Itachi stood up on a small platform set up in front of the crowd, and the heiress stood next to him with a fake smile on her face. The elder Uchiha began to speak, and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he prepared to accomplish his objective.

Naruto slowed his breathing, making sure that it wouldn't affect the accuracy of his shot. He slowly reached downwards, activating the built in laser on his gun. The moment it activated, the light shot outwards, painting the elder Uchiha's chest, just below his heart. Naruto heard several faint screams on the night air, no doubt from the guests. He grimaced at the sound, and slowly began to tighten his finger on the trigger. At the last moment, he shifted his aim to Itachi's head, looking the man in the eyes.

Naruto glared through the scope at the man who had hurt his best friend. Granted, Naruto had no idea what Itachi had specifically done, but he knew Sasuke wasn't one to hold a grudge. So tonight, Itachi Uchiha was going to die for what he had done to Sasuke.

Right as Naruto was about to pull the trigger, a blur of purple fabric filled the scope. Instantly, Naruto found himself looking into the lavender, pupil less eyes of Hyuga heiress. They glared down the scope at him, as if they were staring into his very soul.

Naruto became lost in her eyes. They were defiant, but they also had a pleading look in them. They were beautiful, but they held a sadness in them that made them ugly. They were strange, but the sheer depth of her eyes mad them seem normal. Not only normal, but the most beautiful eyes Naruto had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat, and he found that his finger had gone limp. There was absolutely no way that he could pull the trigger and kill her. He felt a warmth in his chest, much like he used to feel for his former crush, but this time it was magnified a thousand fold.

He was jerked out of his admiration by a puffed of smoke next to him. Instantly, Naruto could feel bullets whizzing around him. He swore as he rolled to the side, taking cover behind a stack of I-beams to his right. He sat up against the beams, cursing his hesitance as the bullet pinged off his cover. Reaching out, he snagged his bag, pulling it back quickly to avoid being hit.

"Naruto! What the hell is going on?!" Sasuke cried out, heedless of the fact that his mic could pick up a whisper.

"They spotted me before I could get the shot off!" Naruto responded, dismantling his rifle quickly. "His guards must be Uchiha, because they saw the laser and traced it back to my position! We're gonna have to abort!"

"NO! I've waited too long for this moment! Itachi dies tonight!" Sasuke swore, clearly furious. "Naruto, you better-"

"That's enough Sasuke." Shikamaru said calmly. The reason he was always in charge became evident at times like this. Even when everything went to hell, he could still keep his cool and plan a way out. "We're not risking Naruto over this. I understand your need for revenge, but we can try another time. Itachi won't get away. But right now, we need to get out of here. Naruto, escape plan B, got it?"

"NO SHIKAMARU! ITACHI CAN"T GET AWAY WITH WHAT HE'S DONE! I WAITED YEARS FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY, SAVED EVERY THING I DIDN'T NEED TO SURVIVE, AND FOR WHAT?" Sasuke screamed, enraged. The volume was deafening, and Naruto winced and turned down the volume. There was a loud thump, then a scolding female voice could be heard.

"Sasuke, please! You'll get another chance! Besides, you get your money back if the operation isn't a success, and it's Kakashi-sensei! He'll understand! And do you really want Naruto to die, just so you can have your revenge?" Sakura scolded. Naruto, despite the situation, grinned as the scene played out. Sakura didn't have a throat mic, so she must have been shouting quite loud for everyone to hear her.

"I… I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke sounded completely defeated. "Let's…. let's just get out of here." The sound of an engine could be heard in the back ground, along with squealing tires. "Naruto, we'll meet you at the designated location." Sasuke said coldly.

"Got. And Sasuke, for what it's worth; I'm sorry." Naruto said. There was a grunt on the other line, and Naruto grinned. His friend would be just fine. Naruto shoved the last part of his rifle into his bag, before strapping it onto his back. Tightening the straps, he quick got up into a low crouch, staying hidden behind the I-beams. Suddenly, the firing stopped, and Naruto sprinted out of his cover. His speed allowed him to escape harm, even though they had a trained a spotlight on his position during his conversation.

Naruto sprinted past the elevator, barely registering the 'ding' as it opened. He didn't look back, simply starting to dodge and weave as the guards behind him opened fire. They didn't land a single shot on him, despite their eyes, and simply stopped shooting as he jumped off the building in the opposite direction of their employers.

Naruto sailed through the air for a moment, briefly enjoying the feel of the wind rushing through his hair, before pulling the string on his pack. A parachute briefly deploy, halting his descent for a moment before detaching again. When the parachute had deploy, Naruto had been about ten stories up. A trivial fall for someone like him.

Rolling to disperse the impact, Naruto jumped into the black sedan parked in front of him. He had intentionally landed on the sidewalk next to it, and Shikamaru had thrown open the door as he soon as he had landed. Sasuke instantly shifted into drive, pulling away from the curb and merging smoothly into traffic. The Uchiha that had been pursuing Naruto had been far too slow to even see him get into the car, and so they had no idea where the would-be-assassain had gone.

"Well, that was close." Naruto said cheerfully, and somewhat tactlessly. The other three occupants glared at him, one disinterested and two furious. He simply grinned at them, and they shook their heads and went back to their tasks. Shikamaru had a laptop out and was busy typing at furious speed, and Sakura was trying to console Sasuke as he drove the car. Naruto sighed, wishing his teammates were more fun, before turning to look out the window as they drove back to base.

This caused him to reflect on his performance. The plan had been executed flawlessly. The only problem had been Naruto. He frowned as he thought back to the moment, the moment where he had met the heiress' eyes. The look she had given him had cut straight through to his soul, and it made him wonder. Why did he hesitate? He was a trained killer, and he killed women all the time! So why was she different? Naruto shook his head, trying to figure out why her gaze had made him freeze.

Why was she so special?

00000

**A/N: So, let me know what you think. And to whoever spotted the similarities between Thane from Mass Effect and this story, bravo. That's where I got some of my inspiration. So, let me know if I should continue this in a review!**


End file.
